


when the evening is spread out against the sky

by GhostOfDiamonds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, F/F, Ficlet, Graduation, I'm really sorry in advance, Pining, Post-Nationals, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, nothing too heavy i dont think but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfDiamonds/pseuds/GhostOfDiamonds
Summary: So Shimizu-san was graduating. She'd have to take over her position. That was fine. Everything was fine.(Or, where Yachi has a few regrets.)
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	when the evening is spread out against the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock.

So Shimizu-san was graduating. She'd have to take over her position. That was fine. Everything was fine.

It wasn't fine. Not even remotely. Sure, she had learned the basics of the job now: how to schedule games, how to raise funds, how to deal with the idiosyncrasies of the members. She'd even learned how to iron the uniforms when one of them forgot to, which was much harder than it looked due to the unusual material of the jersey.

But she wasn't sure she could do everything without Shimizu-san.

The older girl was always there with a gentle smile, talking Hitoka through the tasks. She was the one who had pulled her into conversations with managers from other teams, when Hitoka was too shy to speak up. 

She was the one who Hitoka had imagined walking with, hand-in-hand.

She stood outside with the rest of the team in the dying sunlight, as the seniors exchanged high-fives with the underclassmen. Clutching her bag, she stood there apart from them. As always.

"Are you okay, Hitoka-chan?"

She looked up. "Oh, hello, Shimizu-san."

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to come with us to the convenience store. The coach is buying us all meat buns to celebrate."

Hitoka blinked back the tears forming in her eyes. "No, thank you. I'm not hungry."

A worried expression crossed Shimizu-san's face. "If you're sure, Hitoka-chan."

"I'm sure."

Shimizu-san cast one last glance over her shoulder, a small smile, and walked away. She was quickly re-assimilated into the rest of the team, who were walking off into the sunset. Hitoka watched as Tanaka-senpai slung an arm around her shoulder.

It was silly to think that she could compete, wasn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed! If you did, feel free to leave a kudos or comment.


End file.
